


testing boundaries

by be_themoon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid totally eats enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	testing boundaries

"I don't understand," Prentiss says, "How have you never had falafel? It's amazing."

"I eat plenty!" Reid says defensively, a knee jerk response to the mention of food, and Prentiss grins.

"Oh, yeah," she says. "That's it, I'm buying you lunch. Just wait."

"I'm fine! I already have food," Reid says, and Prentiss scowls at him in mock annoyance.

"Physics magic," she says. "You owe me."

"You said we weren't talking about that," he mutters, but gives up arguing with her.

+

"What exactly is in this?" Reid asks, eyeing the package in his hand in distrust.

"Chickpeas," Prentiss says. "With toppings and sauce. I used to eat this all the time." Reid gives it a few more dubious looks and then bites into it, Prentiss watching.

"It's good," he says once he's finished chewing. "Thanks. I'll have to return the favor sometime."

"I think you'll find that I've eaten almost every type of food at one point or another," Prentiss says with a laugh, bumping shoulders with him. "It's going to be pretty hard to find something I've never tried."

"Then I'll settle for buying you dinner sometime," Reid says, and when he looks up to find her smiling at him he smiles back. "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yeah, I am," Prentiss says. "Can I talk about Vonnegut?'

"I don't see why not," Reid says, raising his eyebrows, and she grins.


End file.
